Savanna's First Boyfriend
by LucyCamdenFan2011
Summary: This is partly an emailinstant message conversational story, partly a original format story, with conversations between Vanna and Johnny, their dates, their parents’ reactions, their gatherings, etc. Enjoy this new 7th Heaven fanfic, and have fun reading!


**Savannah's First Boyfriend**

**Summary: This is partly an email/instant message conversational story, partly a original format story, with conversations between Vanna and Johnny, their dates, their parents' reactions, their gatherings, etc. Enjoy this new 7th Heaven fanfic, and have fun reading!**

**One**

**VannaWhiteQueen: Hey Johnny! How are you? I was wondering about something. Do you want to go out sometime?**

**JohnnyBoy101: Vanna? Is that you? Oh, of course it is! I mean, I didn't know who you were until I saw your screen name. I haven't talked to you in such a long time outside of school. Sure I'd like to go out with you sometime. The only other girls that I like, I would never go out with. They're either too skinny, starving themselves, too dramatic, too preppy, one of the Barbies, or two or three of those combined. Your nothing like that at all. Your as close to perfect as you can probably get. Your curvy, a healthy eater, very outgoing, but not preppy at all. Your not a Barbie like your cousin, either. Want to know a secret? I was actually thinking of asking you out, also. I've liked you since I moved here last October.**

I looked at her computer screen in shock.

**VannaWhiteQueen: No way! Really?**

**JohnnyBoy101: Yeah. I've thought about you this way ever since.**

**VannaWhiteQueen: Wow….. How about you and I go to the ice rink Saturday afternoon, and then the movies at 6:30 p.m. to see "Boogeyman"? My uncle Matt is the main character and he's a doctor. Get this! He still got paid every day he took off for the filming of the movie, and some other doctor filled his position. He also told me that over a million people in the U.S. of America has seen the movie AND given a good review about it!**

**JohnnyBoy101: SWEET! Sounds good, Vanna. See you in school tomorrow. Just to fill you in, I really, really like you. Bye for now, my cutie!**

**VannaWhiteQueen: Bye, Johnny.**

I looked at my list of friends to see who else was on, besides Johnny who had just signed himself off of the internet.

**Friends:**

**Christi **

**Felicia**

**Rica**

**Ronni**

**Family: **

**Aunt Sara**

**Aunt Mary**

**Mom**

**Lizzie**

I double clicked Christi's and Lizzie's names and got ready to be hounded with questions.

**VannaWhiteQueen, Christi+Friends, and LizzieDoll202 are now in conference.**

**VannaWhiteQueen: Guess what happened with Johnny, you guys?!**

**Christi+Friends: He said yes and you two are officially together?**

**LizzieDoll202: He said no, but still wants to be friends? Of course not! He said yes, didn't he?**

**VannaWhiteQueen: … Maybe… Yes! We're going out this Saturday, but you CAN'T tell my mom about this! Lizzie, you can't even tell the other Barbies. Promise? **

**LizzieDoll202: Promise.**

**Christi+Friends: Promise.**

**VannaWhiteQueen: Thanks. You guys are the best of friends! Mom's online, so I bet she'll IM me soon to tell me that I have to get off, because both of us are tying up the phone line. 1... 2..**

Another IM popped up.

**VannaWhiteQueen: Just in time.**

**LCamdenKinkirk: Vanna, I'm getting off so please get off and set the table before dinner. I love you. Stop gossiping about boys and such!**

**VannaWhiteQueen: Bye you guys. Remember, don't tell anyone!**

I logged off of the internet, and started to get ready for dinner. Tonight is Spaghetti night, so I have to change into old clothes just in case of another accident of my brother's. My brother, Dillon , is only 2 years old, and makes such a total mess that every night is like a food fight. I have 3 other sisters and 2 brother's. The oldest is me ,14. Then there's Zoë and Sophie, the first set of twins, 12. After them is Marnie, 9, and then the second set of twins, Dillon and Ethan, who are 2.

My Uncle Matt and Aunt Sara have 3 girls and 4 boys. The girls are triplets who were first expected to be twins, and they are 12. Their names are Jacey, Lacey, Macy, and Casey. The boys are quadruplets who were expected to be a single child. Their names are Charlie, Harley, and Barley, and Narley, and they are 10.

Aunt Mary and Uncle Carlos have 2 boys and 3 girls. The boys are Charlie (15), and Travis (13), who is part of a set of twins. The girls are Carey (13), the other wheel of the set of twins, Lauren (12), Karen (10), and Stacie (8).

Uncle Simon married Sandy after finding out that Aaron was his. Cousin Aaron is 14 and has a sister who is 13. Her name is Rena.

Aunt Ruthie married Martin, and they have 3 children. Darcy, Pacey, and Josephine. Darcy is 9, Pacey is 6, and Jo is 2 months.

Uncle Sam and David are in college and have girlfriends. Sam wants to be a teacher for home school students, and Davis wants to be a director and writer.

I headed downstairs to dinner after finishing my wardrobe change.


End file.
